


Sugar Bunny

by nightsfromseoul



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Cho Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Super Light Angst, Very fluffy, candy maker yohan, like barely even there, mentioned han seungwoo/choi byungchan, office worker donghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsfromseoul/pseuds/nightsfromseoul
Summary: Donghan stops at a candy shop on the way home from work everyday to see his favorite candy maker (Yohan) work.
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 15





	Sugar Bunny

Donghan was exhausted. 

Work today had been terrible. He’d been yelled at by his superior for something that wasn’t even his fault and he’d been used as his superior's servant all day because of it. He hadn’t been able to get his own work done either, his time eaten away by his superior and fixing the mistake that wasn't his. So now he was behind and he’d have to stay late the rest of the week to catch up.

Donghan was _exhausted._

He trudged through the shopping center on his way to the subway. He’d walked through this station almost everyday for a year and usually he liked to browse around the shops after work but for the past few months all he did was head straight to the subway to get home as fast as possible. So when Donghan heard a round of applause as he was walking through the shopping center he nearly turned at the sound, his curiosity piquing slightly. But he was just too tired, his feet not stopping until he was on the platform waiting for the subway to take him home to his warm bed.

  
  


Friday evening Donghan heard the sound of applause again. His head swiveled, looking around the shopping center. He saw a small crowd standing in front of a shop, oohing and ahhing at something. He peered at the shop sign as he walked by, not stopping. Yoyo’s Candy, the sign proudly proclaimed, its letters bright pink in a cute font surrounded by small pieces of candy and a cute bunny mascot.

_Huh, I wonder when it opened._

The thought was quickly forgotten, replaced instead with the thought of the beer in his fridge at home, waiting to be cracked open. _I should get some fried chicken for dinner._ Donghan’s mouth watered at the idea, his legs moving a little more quickly towards the subway.

  
  


Donghan smiled cheerily as he walked through the shopping center late Monday afternoon. His superior was on a business trip all week, which meant the office was relaxed. They’d all actually gotten off of work on time for once and Donghan decided to celebrate with something sweet.

He peered through the glass, inspecting the cakes on display carefully. He hummed thoughtfully to himself, wondering if he should buy a whole cake, or just a slice. _Work will probably be good this week, so… a whole cake._ Donghan picked out a vanilla cake, with fruit on top. He held the cake carefully as he walked toward the subway not wanting to ruin it before he got a chance to taste it.

A round of applause startled Donghan, and he clutched the cake close to his chest while he searched for the source of the noise. 

_Ah, there. Yoyo’s Candy._

Donghan walked over, easily able to see over the crowd. They were watching a worker make candy. Donghan watched as the worker kneaded the hot sugar. The worker carefully stretched out a piece of the sugar thinly, his hand sweeping up, causing the sugar to shatter into small confetti-like pieces. As the small confetti flakes of sugar floated down, the people around him applauded. That wasn’t what mesmerized Donghan though. His eyes were glued to the worker. He was handsome. A pretty, straight nose, strong jawline, and soft eyes that smiled back at the crowd.

Donghan felt his stomach do a little flip and suddenly he very much wanted to buy some candy. He was snapped out of his reverie by people pushing past him to stand in line. Donghan shuffled out of the crowd, his heart beating too fast for his liking. Maybe he’d get some candy tomorrow.

That was how Donghan found himself stopping by Yoyo’s Candy everyday after work. The smile the worker gave to customer’s was dazzling, so much so that Donghan was often left wondering what his real smile was like. He imagined it to be just like a ray from the sun. Blindingly bright and warm. He never bought any candy, afraid the handsome worker would be able to hear the thunderous pounding his heart made in his chest. Instead he hovered at the back of the crowd, content with watching the muscles in the worker’s arm ripple as he kneaded the hot sugar.

The week passed by quietly like so, Donghan’s one-sided crush continuing to be just that.

* * *

“So…you think he’ll buy some candy next week?” Byungchan eyed his boss carefully, gauging his reaction.

“Who?”

Byungchan pouted, huffing out a breath. “You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

“I don’t,” Yohan teased, delighted at the way Byungchan managed to pout even more. He looked like a cute puppy. “We have a lot of customers, I don’t remember them all.”

“Well he’s not a customer, yet. He’s the tall good-looking guy who’s been making heart eyes at you all week from the back of the crowd.”

“I don’t recall,” Yohan said, standing up and stretching. He clapped his hands once. “Alright, let’s get out of here. Good job this week.”

“Yohan…” Byungchan whined as the other pulled him up from his chair and ushered him towards the door.

Yohan ignored him as he locked up the store. Byungchan was always trying to play cupid, so Yohan was used to these types of conversations.

“Is Seungwoo hyung picking you up today?” Yohan asked, changing the topic.

Byungchan’s face lit up with a smile. He nodded his head, saying “He should be waiting for me outside the shopping center.”

“Okay, I’ll walk you to his car. Hyung’s been busy this week, right?”

“Mmhm, he’s been working late all week but tomorrow is his day off!” Byungchan said excitedly.

Yohan smiled at his friend, “Got any plans for tomorrow?”

“We’re gonna have a pajama day! We’re gonna order food and binge watch a drama,” Byungchan chattered on as they walked.

Seungwoo was waiting for them in front of his car, a smile lighting up his face when he saw his boyfriend. Byungchan ran up to him, hugging him tightly and Seungwoo let out a soft laugh, kissing the crown of his head softly. 

“Thanks for walking him, Yohan-ah,” Seungwoo smiled at him. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm good hyung, thanks."

"Okay, I'll treat you to dinner on Sunday. I have a feeling Byungchan has been extra annoying this week," Seungwoo teased, giving Byungchan a slight squeeze.

"I have not!" Byungchan whined, his voice muffled against Seungwoo's neck.

Yohan and Seungwoo laughed and said their goodbyes with a promise to meet up Sunday. Yohan hummed to himself softly as he walked back to the station. His steps slowed as he passed by the front of his shop, imagining what the good-looking customer saw as he watched from the back of the crowd everyday.

* * *

It’s Wednesday and Donghan once again finds himself at Yoyo’s Candy. There’s a different worker making the candy today, the handsome one nowhere to be found. Donghan decides it’s the perfect opportunity to finally buy some candy. When he gets to the front of the line, the cashier’s eyes light up, a wide, dimpled grin on his face. 

“Finally decided to buy some candy?”

Donghan let out a choked cough, surprised the cashier seemed to recognize him. He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks as his mind raced, trying to come up with a response.

The cashier let out a small giggle, dimples deepening as his smile widened. “What would you like to order today? I recommend the strawberry candy, as it’s our most popular flavor.”

Donghan merely nodded his head, relieved the cashier was ignoring his embarrassingly red face and inability to speak. As the cashier was handing him his bag of candy, Donghan noticed his name tag. It seemed his name was Byungchan.

Byungchan smiled cheerily at Donghan. “Thank you for your purchase. Come visit us again soon, okay? I’m sure the boss will be upset he missed out on you _actually_ buying candy and not just staring at him from the back.”

Donghan stammered out a goodbye and left in a daze, unsure of what just happened. They noticed him? And remembered him? The boss was going to be upset? Who was the boss?? Could it be the handsome worker??? Donghan’s heart beat harder at the thought. 

As these questions swirled in his mind, there was one thing Donghan knew for sure. He was _never_ going back to that candy shop.

  
  
  


“You know, I’m starting to think you just imagined he bought candy.”

“No!!! He did!!” Byungchan was starting to go blue in the face from arguing with Yohan. It had been two weeks since the guy who was always making heart eyes at Yohan had visited the shop. He’d never shown back up after that day.

Yohan pursed his lips together, a slight frown forming. “Then you must have scared him off. Good going, cupid.”

Byungchan let out a despaired cry. “I did not! All I said was, ‘Wow, you're actually buying candy?’ and ‘the boss is gonna be upset he missed you’.”

“B-byungchan, you idiot!” Yohan sputtered out, choking on air. “You said I was gonna be upset I didn’t see him?! You don’t even know if he likes guys! No wonder he never came back!”

“How would he know you’re the boss! And he was always making heart eyes at you, how could he not like you!!”

“Byungchan!”

“Stop yelling at me!! I’m gonna cry!!!” Byungchan ran out the room, probably already calling Seungwoo to whine about how Yohan was yelling at him.

Yohan leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. It’d been a while since Byungchan had taken playing cupid that seriously. Usually it was just, ‘Hey, that guy is cute. Why don't you say hi?’ but now he’d gone so far as to suggest that Yohan would be upset he missed out on seeing the handsome customer. The guy was probably creeped out and Yohan didn’t blame him for not coming back. Although he had to admit, he did miss seeing him watching from the crowd everyday. He wondered, what did the handsome customer think of him? Yohan wished he had been there that day, wished he was the one who had spoken to him.

He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts of the customer. It would do him no good thinking about someone he would never see again. Instead he set off to find Byungchan to apologize for the yelling.

* * *

“Hyung, will you bring more of that strawberry candy?” Kang Seokhwa peered up at Donghan, big doe eyes pleading with him. It’d been the third time that week Seokhwa had asked Donghan about the candy.

“Seokhwa,” he sighed, “I already told you where the shop is located.”

“But it’s so far from my home! And you said you pass by there everyday.” The young intern pouted at him, his baby face making him look like a pitiful puppy. “Please, hyung. It was so good!”

A frustrated sigh startled them both.

“Will you _please_ just buy him the damn candy,” Daehyeon growled from his desk. “I’ll even give you money for it. I can’t take another day of him whining about it.”

Donghan clenched his teeth, trying not to show how irritated he was. It wasn’t the small intern’s fault after all. The candy _was_ really good. Seokhwa had unceremoniously shoved a piece into Donghan’s mouth after he’d found out Donghan hadn’t tasted any of it. So, with a strained smile, he took the money Daehyeon was holding out to him. 

“I’ll buy some today, hyung. Thank you.” He mumbled out quietly. 

Seokhwa let out an excited squeal, wrapping Donghan in a quick hug before running off to capture Daehyeon in a hug despite his loud protests. 

  
  
  


“You’re back! Oh my god, hold on.” The worker Donghan remembered as Byungchan ran off to the back of the shop, leaving Donghan standing there alone. 

He shifted nervously, wondering what Byungchan was doing. Donghan thought he’d been lucky since the handsome worker didn’t seem to be at the shop today. Turns out he was dead wrong as Byungchan came back into view, the handsome worker in tow.

“See? He’s really here! I didn’t scare him off!” Byungchan proudly proclaimed to a shocked Yohan.

“Byungchan, you idiot,” Yohan hissed under his breath. “You... you go finish doing inventory.”

Byungchan left, a mischievous smile on his face as he waved goodbye to Donghan. _That’s the boss,_ he mouthed before disappearing behind a door. Donghan felt a blush creeping across his skin as his gaze shifted back to Yohan, who was staring back at him. Yohan cleared his throat nervously, breaking their eye contact and staring down at the cash register. No one was in the shop thankfully, but even if there had been people there, the awkward tension pulsing through the store would have been strong enough to run them off.

“I’m very sorry about my worker’s behavior. I’m Kim Yohan, the owner of the shop.” Yohan bowed, hoping the cute customer couldn’t tell how nervous he was. “What would you like to order today?”

“Uhm, the strawberry candy please.” Donghan couldn’t believe he was actually talking to the handsome worker. Yohan. His name was Yohan and he was the owner. He could feel butterflies in his stomach everytime Yohan’s eyes met his. At the mention of strawberry candy, Yohan’s face lit up with a smile.

“You ordered that last time right?” From the surprised look on Donghan’s face, Yohan realized what he said sounded kind of stalkerish. “Oh, um Byungchan, the worker who was just here, mentioned he recommended it to you last time…” Yohan’s voice trailed off, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all.

Donghan shook off the surprise, even though the way Yohan’s cheeks turned a soft pink was unbelievably cute. “The strawberry candy was delicious. The intern at my work really liked it, and begged me to buy him more. So...here I am.” 

Donghan gave Yohan a shy smile and Yohan felt all his worries melt away. He could stare at that smile all day. _But not now, you idiot!_ He quickly composed himself, asking the handsome customer if he would like to sample their other flavors. Donghan readily agreed and they spent the next fifteen minutes sampling and picking out a variety of flavors. He made sure to pick the ones Yohan highly recommended and ones he thought Seokhwa might like. The awkward tension had faded away, leaving only a pleasant air between the two. All too soon, they were done picking out candies and back at the register. 

“I’m sorry about Byungchan. He gets a bit too enthusiastic sometimes. We’d notice you watching but you never came to buy anything so… anyways he was just excited when you finally came into the shop. I’m sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable.” Yohan bowed slightly, handing the bag of candies over to Donghan. “The candies are on the house today. Thank you for coming back.”

“Oh, thank you. And don’t worry. Byungchan didn’t make me feel uncomfortable, I was just busy with work.” A lie, but one Donghan was certain wouldn’t hurt. He felt guilty that he’d avoided the shop over nothing really. If he had just acted like a normal customer, none of this would have happened. Donghan felt like this was his chance to start over. 

“I’ll see you next time, yeah?” 

Yohan’s eyes widened and he felt his stomach do a flip at the thought of the handsome customer coming back. “Yeah. Next time.” He managed to squeak out.

Donghan let out a tiny giggle at the dumbstruck look on Yohan’s face. He said his goodbyes and left the shop feeling a hundred times lighter.

Yohan was currently slumped behind the counter, hand pressed tight against his chest. His knees had gone weak the moment Donghan let out that _adorable_ giggle and he’d barely managed to keep himself from collapsing then and there in front of Donghan. While he was busy trying to compose himself, Byungchan burst from the door.

“‘I’ll see you next time?’ Yohan, he’s totally into you!!” Byungchan was practically vibrating with giddiness. 

Yohan glared suspiciously at Byungchan. “Were you eavesdropping?” 

“Yeah!”

“You’re unbelievable,” Yohan grumbled.

“Whatever, not the point. You’ve definitely got to ask him what his name is the next time he comes. I can’t keep calling him heart eyes guy forever!”

Yohan blinked slowly at Byungchan. He’d totally forgotten to ask for the handsome customer's name. He let out a groan at his own stupidity. “He probably won’t come back. I made a total fool of myself.”

“Yes but when you make a fool out of yourself, it’s cute. I’m sure heart eyes boy is thinking about you right now.”

Byungchan wasn’t wrong.

* * *

Donghan couldn’t wait to get off work. His supervisor was keeping them late today and he wondered if he’d make it on time to visit the candy shop before it closed. The thought of not seeing Yohan today made his heart sink. He’d made sure to visit the shop almost everyday since he’d first gone back after Seokhwa had begged him to get more candy.

Donghan had immediately gone back the next day, eager to tell Yohan about how much Seokhwa had enjoyed the candy and how it had become a hit in his office. They’d introduced themselves properly after that, Yohan finally getting to know the handsome customer’s name. Donghan had become a constant in the shop, watching Yohan make candy (from the _front_ of the crowd) or buying sweets for the office. He even made sure to let Yohan know when he would be unable to stop by, after (according to Byungchan) Yohan had been worried he’d done something wrong when Donghan was stuck at work until late one day, getting out only after the shop had closed. Yohan had vehemently denied it, but the bloom of pink across his cheeks said otherwise. Donghan had used that as his opportunity to ask Yohan for his number, choosing to ignore Byungchan’s cackling at the cheesy circumstance. 

Cupid Byungchan was relentless, hounding both Yohan and Donghan about when they were going to go on a _real_ date and not just hang around the shop together. But Donghan was nervous to ask. He and Yohan had never directly talked about the growing feelings they had for each other, instead choosing to dance around the subject, both content with subtle flirting. Everytime Byungchan brought up the subject of a date, there were a bunch of stuttered, mumbled excuses while they stared at anywhere but each other. 

* * *

“Donghan, I think you have a problem.” Daehyeon stared at Donghan from across the table, expression serious.

Donghan cocked his head to the side, confused. A problem? At work? He mulled over the thought for a minute, Daehyeon’s gaze burning a hole into his forehead. He came up with nothing, offering Daehyeon a shrug of his shoulders and a nervous smile.

“I do?”

Daehyeon nodded his head solemnly, “You buy too much candy.”

Donghan blinked slowly at him, unsure how to respond. “I...do?”

Daehyeon scowled at him, sitting up straighter in his chair. “Yes. You do. You’re killing Seokhwa.”

“I’m- what?” Donghan’s eyes were wide, ears unbelieving of what he was hearing.

“You’re killing him Donghan. Do you know that he eats a bag of candy _everyday_? Sometimes even two. That’s not healthy and I’ve told him to cut back, but you bring more candy everyday.” Daehyeon huffed out a breath, cheeks beginning to turn crimson with exasperation. 

“I’m...sorry?”

Daehyeon brushed the apology aside, banging his fist against the table. “No normal, sane person buys bags of candy every. single. day. What’s going on?”

Donghan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His hand came up and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. He never imagined talking to Daehyeon about his love life. But an outsider’s perspective could help clear up his thoughts about Yohan. “Well, there’s this guy…”

“Oh, god. Wait, wait. Let me grab Seokhwa.”

Two hours later, Donghan felt like he was finally ready to ask Yohan on a proper date. He had vented out all his frustrations, worries, and hopes while the two had listened patiently. Seokhwa had been delighted to hear that his incessant pestering had brought Donghan and the love of his life (Seokhwa’s words) together. Daehyeon’s only advice had been, ‘please hurry up and ask him out so you can stop buying so much damn candy’. Donghan had left work that day on cloud nine, planning when he should ask Yohan out.

* * *

A rare day off found Donghan hovering around the candy shop during lunch hour. He didn’t see Yohan right away but he found Byungchan stocking the shelves and he tapped his shoulder lightly. Byungchan turned around, a pleasant smile he reserved for customers on his face.

“Hey Donghan. If you’re looking for Yohan, he left to meet with some of our suppliers.” Byungchan’s smile turned into a teasing one.

“Oh, no I was just on my way to grab some lunch. Seokhwa asked me to buy him more candy, so I decided to stop by on my way.”

“Uh huh, sure. You can hang out in the break room until he-”

“Hyung!” Yohan appeared behind them, aura sparkling with excitement. Donghan could practically see cute puppy ears and a tail wagging behind him. 

“Hey Yohannie.” 

Yohan preened at the affectionate nickname, a shy smile and eager eyes appearing on his features. Donghan couldn't help but melt a little bit on the inside. Yohan was just so damn cute.

“You wanna grab some lunch?” The words slipped out before Donghan noticed and he let out a small cough at the surprised look on Yohan’s face. “Um, well it’s my day off and I was about to get lunch but if you’re too busy it’s okay…” 

He rubbed the side of his neck nervously, a blush beginning to creep up. Yohan let out a small _oof_ as something, or rather some _one_ , shoved him into Donghan’s arms. He deftly grabbed Yohan, his hands automatically grabbing his waist to steady him. They stared at each other in shock, faces both red as strawberry candy, before looking back at the culprit.

Byungchan’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “Yohan’s free and as you can see, he’s getting in my way. Have fun at lunch.” He left before they could say anything, chuckling in satisfaction.

Yohan anxiously cupped the warm drink in front of him while Donghan was getting the sandwiches and pastries they ordered. The beginning of their date hadn’t gone well. Yohan had stuttered and mumbled his way through the conversations, his face a permanent shade of red. He was at a loss of what to talk about when he wasn’t talking about candy. He felt nervous when it was just the two of them, even though he’d hung out a lot with Donghan at the shop. Texting had been easier too, the screen a comfortable barrier with Yohan able to squeal and fuss freely at their chats. But now he just felt like a fool.

Donghan weaved through the tables, carefully balancing the tray full of food. He’d thought their date was going well even though Yohan was clearly nervous. Donghan had found the stuttering, soft spoken Yohan with a deep blush endearing. But when he’d glanced over while waiting for their food, he’d found the younger man looking distressed. He wondered if maybe Yohan had felt forced to come here with him. He felt a pang of guilt as he set the tray down on the table. Yohan startled at sound; he’d clearly been lost in his own thoughts.

“Yohan,” Donghan smiled softly at him. “I’m sorry if you felt forced to come here with me. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

For the first time Yohan saw the nervous glance Donghan gave him. _Oh. Of course Donghan must be nervous too._ He just hid it a lot better than Yohan did. 

“Hyung, it’s not that. It’s just…” Yohan felt panic rising, but when he looked at the older man he only saw gentle encouragement. _I should just be honest with him._ “It’s just...I’m nervous. Like, ridiculously nervous. I don’t know what to say when we’re not talking about candy.” Yohan looked down, hands clamped tightly together. “Sorry hyung, you must be bored.”

A chuckle brought Yohan’s gaze back up. Donghan reached across the table, laying a gentle hand on his. “Yohannie, you are probably the most adorable person I’ve ever met.”

“W-what?”

“A nervous, stammering Yohan, a Yohan who gets excited while talking about candy, or a Yohan who makes me smile when we text. I like all of them.” Donghan gave his hands a small squeeze. “I like _you,_ Yohan. So I hope you’ll be able to relax around me and be yourself.”

Yohan felt his heart clench at Donghan’s words. He felt a burst of confidence and slipped his fingers in between Donghan’s and squeezed gently. “I like you too, hyung.”

Donghan dropped Yohan off at the shop after their lunch date. 

“Ah, hold on one second.” Yohan rushed to the back of the shop and returned a minute later, handing Donghan a few different bags of candy. “Before you go hyung, will you taste test these new candies for me?”

Donghan nodded. “I’m sure they’ll be as sweet as you.”

Yohan blushed, a pink tint prettily dusting his cheeks.

* * *

“Strawberry lemonade is definitely number one. Can you get more?” Seokhwa asked, already tucking the leftover candy into his pocket. 

Daehyeon rolled his eyes. “If you want a real, _unbiased_ opinion here’s my ranking: watermelon, mango melon, strawberry lemonade, licorice, and peach. The peach was kinda sour honestly.”

Seokhwa sputtered, eyes wide. “First off, what do you mean my opinion is biased? And second, how _dare_ you put strawberry lemonade third!”

Daehyeon merely looked at Donghan, eyebrows raised. _See?_ he seemed to be saying. Donghan could only laugh at his friend’s antics. “I’ll let Yohan know what you thought.”

  
  


The shop was a bit crowded but Donghan was still able to spot Yohan. He was facing away from Donghan, talking to a shorter, handsome man. Donghan hung back to watch, his curiosity piqued. It looked like they were close, a soft smile gracing the handsome man’s features. Yohan was chattering on about something and the handsome man looked on with something Donghan could only guess was love in his eyes. He ruffled Yohan’s hair playfully, pulling him into a tight hug. Yohan shifted and Donghan was able to catch a wide smile on his face. He was laughing, hand resting comfortably on the shorter man’s arm. Donghan looked on for a bit longer, an uncomfortable feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. He left the shop with feelings of hurt, jealousy, and anger swirling around him.  
  


He avoided the shop. Again. There was no denying that Donghan was throwing himself a pity party. So there was someone else who liked Yohan. And Yohan clearly liked them back if the big smile on his face was anything to go on.

* * *

“You’re being ridiculous,” Daehyeon had told him when Donghan had to explain _again_ why he wasn’t bringing Seokhwa anymore candy. “You two have been flirting for months and from what you’ve told us about Yohan, he doesn’t seem like the type of person to be playing with multiple people at the same time.”

“You two literally said you _liked each other_. So what if he smiled at another guy? Like, what the hell hyung?” Seokhwa pouted, confused at his hyung’s reasoning. 

Daehyeon gave him a withering look. “Please talk to him. It’s probably just a misunderstanding and I can’t stand seeing your mopey ass anymore.”

Donghan knew he should probably do as Daehyeon said and go to the candy shop to see Yohan. Disappearing again was not a good look for him. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if his ‘like’ and Yohan’s ‘like’ meant two different things? Afraid of the answer Yohan would give him, he started staying late at work, only passing the shop once it was closed. 

  
  


A week had passed and Donghan once again found himself walking through a near empty station. He passed by the closed candy shop...except it wasn’t closed? Donghan nearly tripped over his own feet when he noticed Yohan sitting outside the shop. Their eyes met and Donghan was trapped, too shocked to run away.

“Hyung,” Yohan’s voice was gruff and he looked at the floor. “Can we talk?”

Donghan merely nodded, unable to refuse and followed Yohan into the shop. There was an awkward silence before Yohan looked back up Donghan.

Yohan felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and an embarrassed blush burned his cheeks. “We’re dating aren’t we? So why...why are you...avoiding me?” He managed to choke out in between tiny sobs, as tears began falling.

Donghan felt his chest tighten and his heart ached. “I’m...such an idiot.” He pulled Yohan close and felt the younger man’s hands grip the back of his shirt tightly. “Sorry. I’m sorry, Yohan,” he murmured thickly, softly stroking the younger’s back. Yohan only nuzzled against his neck in response, his tears leaving wet spots against Donghan's skin. 

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other close. When Yohan’s sobs finally stopped, he pushed away from the older man and gave him a glare. “Why?”

The question was simple but the answer was something Donghan felt shame about. But he didn’t want to avoid Yohan anymore. So he told him everything. How he saw Yohan with someone else and felt jealous. How he was afraid that Yohan would say they didn’t like each other the same way.

“Hyung, you’re so...so _dumb_ ,” Yohan thumped his fist lightly against Donghan’s chest. “That was Hangyul, he’s been my best friend since we were kids. And we were talking about you.”

“Oh.” Donghan brushed a stray tear from Yohan’s cheek. “Sorry I got so jealous and avoided you.”

“Don’t do it again,” Yohan pouted at him, nuzzling against his neck again as he slipped his arms around him.

“I won’t,” Donghan promised him, shocked but grateful at how quickly the younger forgave him. “I’m sorry.” He pulled Yohan closer, wanting the younger to feel how much he regretted the past week.

* * *

Yohan and Donghan strolled along the sidewalk, hand in hand. They were on their way to Cafe Azul, the cafe Hangyul owned with his boyfriend. Donghan was a bit nervous, still embarrassed at the way he acted before, but Yohan had reassured him, saying Hangyul was an easygoing person.

The first thing Donghan noticed when they walked in was the smell of coffee, a light nutty scent. The cafe itself was decorated like a cozy home, with cool blue accents throughout.

“Yohan!” Hangyul was waving at them from the counter, a big grin on his face. A tall, slender man stood beside him, giving them a warm smile.

Yohan pulled Donghan towards the counter. “Hi Hangyul, Seungyoun hyung. This is Donghan, my boyfriend.” He proudly nudged Donghan forward. He bowed towards them quickly.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you both.”

“Hi, I’m Hangyul and this is my boyfriend, Seungyoun. We own the cafe together.”

“Your cafe is charming and the coffee smells amazing.”

Seungyoun’s eyes lit up. “Well let’s get you some coffee then, shall we?”

Hangyul leaned conspiratorially close to Donghan. “He loves it when people compliment his coffee,” he stage-whispered.

After they got their coffee, Hangyul and Seungyoun took their break, leaving a chubby cheeked boy in charge. The four of them settled around a table. Yohan slid a hand onto Donghan’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Donghan glanced at Yohan, who gave him the cutest little smile and he felt all the tension in his body melt away. They chatted comfortably for two hours, talking about how both couples met and how they ended up with their respective shops. Donghan also learned a lot of embarrassing (according to Yohan) stories from Yohan’s childhood. 

They parted ways after the chubby cheeked boy had complained about his bosses taking too long of a break, with promises of going on a double date soon.

Their double date turned into a triple date. Seungwoo, Byungchan, Seungyoun, and Hangyul were seated at the table, chatting amiably while they waited. 

“Ah, 2han is finally here!” Byungchan shouted happily, eager to start ordering food.

“2han?” Seungwoo questioned his boyfriend.

“Yeah, you know YoHAN and DongHAN. 2han.”

Donghan groaned and Yohan rolled his eyes at the nickname. Hangyul’s eyes went wide and he smacked the table excitedly. 

“3han! YoHAN, DongHAN, and HANgyul!!”

Seungyoun giggled at his boyfriend. Yohan and Donghan shared a sigh. 

“Oh!” Byungchan whispered excitedly into Seungwoo’s ear.

“Really?” Seungwoo eyed his boyfriend uncertainly. 

Byungchan nodded his head, giving Seungwoo puppy dog eyes. “Please hyung!”

Seungwoo let out a sigh. “4han,” he mumbled, “YoHAN, DongHAN, HANgyul, and HAN Seungwoo.”

Hangyul, Seungyoun, and Byungchan all cheered while the other three shook their heads. Their dinner consisted of many shots for “4han” and a lot of laughs.

* * *

“Where’s bunny?”

Byungchan rolled his eyes at the nickname Donghan had given Yohan. “Your precious bunny is out sick today.”

“ _What?_ ”

Byungchan held out a hand to stop the waterfall of questions he knew were about to pour from Donghan’s mouth, questions he didn’t have time for today. “He didn’t tell you because he knew you had a big project due today. Seungwoo was going to take him meds but you can do it if you’re not busy.”

“Byungchan you should have told me!”

“Complain to your boyfriend, he threatened me with extra shifts if I told you.” Byungchan brushed past him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a shop to run.”

Donghan glared after Byungchan’s retreating back before running off to the pharmacy.

  
  


He punched in the passcode to Yohan’s apartment, quietly walking in. He had texted Yohan earlier but had received no reply. Donghan figured he was sleeping. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked into Yohan’s room and found the man sound asleep in bed. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was frowning in his sleep.

Donghan sat beside him, gently wiping the sweat off with a damp washcloth. Yohan stirred, face scrunched up and mumbling softly. When he was done, he placed a cooling pack on Yohan’s forehead.

“I left porridge in the refrigerator and some meds on the counter,” Donghan whispered softly. He left a note on Yohan’s nightstand as well before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Sleep well, my sugar bunny.”

He turned around to leave but felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

“Don’t go yet hyung,” Yohan mumbled sleepily at him. His eyes were bleary with sleep and there was a slight pout on his face.

“Yohannie,” Donghan settled down next to him again, softly stroking his cheek. “You should have told me you were sick, bunny.”

“Didn’t want you to worry,” he replied, tugging Donghan down. “Lay with me for a while please.”

Donghan complied, stretching out next to Yohan on the bed. Yohan snuggled up to him, his head resting on Donghan’s chest. He fell asleep quickly, his breaths evening out into a steady rhythm. Donghan rubbed his back soothingly, letting the warmth of Yohan and his soft rhythmic breathing lull him to sleep.

It was dark out when they woke up. Neither of them made a move to get out of bed, instead choosing to lay there a little longer. The city lights filtering in through the window cast soft shadows across them. Donghan caressed Yohan’s face softly, thumb rubbing small circles against his cheek.

“Feeling better, bunny?”

He nodded and snuggled closer. “Thanks for coming hyung.”

Donghan smiled and continued to rub small circles on Yohan’s cheek. “Yohannie, I’ve been thinking. I know we’ve been dating for a while and you’ve introduced me as your boyfriend, but I’ve never officially asked… So, will you be my boyfriend?”

Yohan laughed, reaching up to place his hand on Donghan’s, linking their fingers. He pressed a soft kiss against Donghan’s knuckles. “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

* * *

"Hyung, will you taste this new candy?"

"Sure."

Donghan turned to Yohan, flinching in surprise when Yohan’s lips met his. He felt Yohan’s hands slide around his neck, firmly keeping him in place. His heart thumped in his chest at the sudden kiss, but he soon found himself melting against Yohan’s strong body. Donghan got over his surprise, hands slipping around Yohan’s waist, pulling him closer. He felt Yohan’s tongue trying to slide between his lips and he opened his mouth obediently. They kissed deeply, a sweet taste filling Donghan’s mouth. He felt Yohan push the candy into his mouth before he pulled away, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"How's it taste, hyung?"

“Delicious.” 

Donghan pulled Yohan in for another hungry kiss, hands squeezing his firm bottom as he pressed himself against Yohan’s body. Yohan’s body tingled and he let out a small gasp at the intense touch. He used the opportunity to slip the candy back into Yohan’s mouth, sweetness once again filling the both of them. Yohan kissed down his jaw, leaving soft, wet kisses as he made his way to Donghan’s neck. The scent of Yohan’s flowery shampoo filled his senses and he felt his heart flutter as Yohan nipped lightly at his neck, leaving bright red love marks the color of strawberry candy. Donghan pushed Yohan away as he felt himself becoming too sensitive, worried the quiet moans slipping between his lips would soon become loud ones. 

“Wanna go to my place?” Donghan panted, trying to catch his breath from the passionate make out session.

Yohan pouted, not wanting to stop but quickly gave in when he saw how flustered and disheveled Donghan looked. He pressed one more bruising kiss against Donghan’s soft, sugar sweet lips before dragging him out of the store.

* * *

6 months later.

Donghan joined Yohan on their hotel balcony looking out over the beach. They were vacationing in Jeju for a week. They had spent most of their time at the beach or lounging by the hotel pool. 

Donghan slipped an arm around Yohan’s waist pulling him close. Yohan leaned his head against him and they stayed like that, listening to the waves crash against the beach. It was close to midnight and stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky.

“Yohannie, I want to give you something,” Donghan murmured softly, pulling a velvet box from his pocket.

A quiet gasp escaped Yohan’s lips and he looked eagerly at Donghan. Donghan flipped the lid open, revealing two silver rings.

“I got us matching rings.” Donghan looked at Yohan nervously, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “Will you wear it?”

Yohan nodded his head excitedly. “Of course, hyung!” He held his hand out to Donghan expectantly.

Donghan felt relief at the answer, gently slipping the ring onto Yohan’s finger. It glittered beautifully in the moonlight.

“I love it,” Yohan breathed, stretching his hand out and admiring the sparkle. “Let me put yours on.” He slipped the ring on Donghan’s finger, giving it a gentle kiss. He placed their hands side by side and smiled.

“A perfect match.”

* * *

One year later.

“Is that the last box hyung?” Yohan asked as he finished straightening picture frames hanging on the wall. A thump sounded as the box hit the floor and a second later Yohan felt warm hands slip around his waist. 

“Mmhm,” Donghan murmured, kissing his neck softly. “We’re officially moved in.”

Yohan shivered at the touch and leaned back, tilting his head until he could look Donghan in the eyes. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Yohan whispered with eyes that sparkled like a starry night sky.

Donghan smiled, pressing their lips together in a gentle, intimate kiss. 

“Me too. I love you.”

Their lips came together again, arms wrapped lovingly around each other in a warm embrace.

“And I love you, hyung.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the one person on my priv twt who was always yelling about hodyoh and got me into them :)
> 
> inspired by this youtube vid, watch candy confetti here: https://youtu.be/uUtXJl12F4U?t=258
> 
> starts at 4:18 minute
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> Catch me on twt @nightsfromseoul
> 
> or on curiouscat @ curiouscat.me/nightsfromseoul


End file.
